Pop/Boss
Pop is fought once in Chapter 9 of Luminous Arc 2: Will. And twice in Vurdure Spring in Luminous Arc 3: Eyes. Chapter 9: A Past Revealed Since Pop and two kopin has high attack stat, one may want to deploy Pip and Luna along with Roland for this battle.(Since both of their intermission are after this battle anyway.) Pop will start the battle by excecute Rise, an evasion skill that also increase her turn order. Ignore her and go for Nature Kopin, using Pip's physical attack(which is decent) and Luna's Aqua Hammer along with their healing magic if nescessary. Roland's Chrome Slice also deal good amount of damage. Do not let Pop using her Burst Stump skill when she is low on HP and you have low level, cause it can deal 3x damage of her attack stat and on top of that, never miss! The same thing applied to her FD, seed shot. Screenshot ch9popattack.PNG|Attack with hammer ch9poprise.PNG|Rise: Increases speed ch9popburststump.PNG|Burst Stump ch9popfd1.PNG|Seed Shot: The ground's fury! ch9popfd2.PNG|The ground's fury! Extra Battle: Vurdure Spring 'Part 1' In this battle your party will be split into two groups, so plan carefully as you will need to defeat at least two Nature Kopins on the right to bring the groups together. The easiest way to defeat the Nature Kopins is to bring Freeze Stone to this battle and equip it on EVERY character. Please note that since Pop has Auto-medic equipped, this method won't work on her and you'd need to rely on something else. Waiting till after chapter 24 to enter this battle might be a wise choice, in order for Arnogia to join the party as his Shine Bullet and Double Blitz can be used in conjunction with Inaluna's Photon Axis. Sion can equip MP Drain and Vim Lapis in order to spam Aero Twister as much as possible. It is also recommended to equip multiple Status Orbs on Levi and Dino to increase their chances of inflicting bad statuses on the Nature Kopins. Part 2 Strategy Take out the Guard Kopin as fast as you can before it lay waste with Kopin Bolt, which non-elemental damage is unreduceable. Depend on your range, Pop will then jump down and cast either Land Sting or Yggdra Form. If you're low on level, it hurt alot so take a caution. Water Kopins in the back are much less dangerous, so focus on defeating Pop first, then attack the rest of Nature Kopins one by one with strong attack or FD. Sion's Flow Shot can caught up to five of them off guard easily along with Dino's Poison Fang. If you're having problem about defense and dealing damage, Ashley's Midnight Waltz is also helpful when combined with Arnogia's Double Blitz. While not advisble, if you need reviving bring Lyra and use her Ressurect to bring back your units. Freeze Stone will also be helpful if your're low on level, as again, it can freezes all enemies except Pop. Gallery la3pop2attack.PNG|Attack with hammer la3pop2landsting.PNG|Land Sting la3pop2yggdra.PNG|Yggdra Form la3popseedshot.PNG|Seed Shot: The ground fury! Category:Luminous Arc 2 Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses Category:Luminous Arc 3 Bosses